Happy birthday Boom!
by Miamccar
Summary: It's the one year anniversary of the Boom games event. Join Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Sticks and...Shadow? To celebrate the fallen of Lyric!


Today was the day that the boom gang went after and defeated the robotic snake, Lyric. And that was a year ago. Sonic went to Tails' workshop to hang out. And note that this take place after my Halloween story so read that first then read this.

"Are you in here buddy?" He went through the door to only been covered in confetti and hearing

"Surprise!" The gang shouted.

"We been waiting for 4 hours for you, waiting for you to come." Knuckles commented.

"Why didn't you call me to come here sooner?" Sonic asked with a smirk.

"Then the surprise wouldn't be well surprising. Like a alien attack." Sticks said.

"So what's the surprise for?" Sonic asked trying to think what's today.

"Today has been 1 year ever since we defeated Lyric. I still can't believe it's been a year." Tails informed remembering the good times when they defeated Lyric. Sonic turned to see Shadow leaning on the wall with his arms crossed with his usual frown. Sonic sped to him

"Hey Shads. I could see that you're out of the _shadows_." Sonic said.

"You're lucky that I'm not here to kill you, faker." Shadow said with a hint of annoyance in his ruby eyes.

"Then why are you here for?" Sonic asked.

"Your girlfriend dragged me into this."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Sonic shouted blushed. Shadow raised a brow

"Sure she isn't." He commented. Amy came in wearing a red dress with red high heels and long white gloves.

"Nobody didn't dressed up...great." Amy said.

"Half of us don't even wear clothes." Tails said.

"This is stupid." Shadow commented.

"What was that?" Amy asked making Shadow jump a little

"N-Nothing miss Rose." Shadow stuttered with a sweat beat.

"Good that you don't fight women." Amy said. Sonic turned to Shadow

"I'm not that rude...And she's very good with that hammer." Shadow said.

The boom gang is now at the village eating at Meh burger

"Why do you all eat at this place?" Shadow asked tilting his chair backwards.

"Cause it's the only food court in the village." Sonic explained before Dave came with their food.

"Excuse me, there's sand in my sandwich." Shadow pointed out his sandwich full of sand. (Clever isn't it?...Okay I'll stop X(

"Sorry no refund." Dave said. Shadow slammed his fist on the table then got out of his chair

"What kind of food court do you serve here?!" Shadow said glowing red.

"We should go before the kill-joy get us ban." Everyone nodded.

"Come on let's go." Knuckles said grabbing Shadow walking away

"We have to eat bugs in the old times!" Shadow shouted.

"Do you think that inviting Shadow is a bad idea?" Sticks asked Amy.

"It seems to be bad right now but he's alone in that cabin." Amy said.

"Doesn't he have a dog?" Sticks questioned remembering the event.

"Yes but he's an unevolved wolf-dog."

"What about that girl in the picture?" Sticks questioned more. Shadow was walking slowly behind the group still angry about Dave the intern

 _"How does that intern still has his job? Why do I have to suffer these idiots in this era?"_ Shadow thought felting like punching something.

Meanwhile Orbot, Cubot and Metal Sonic was walking through the village for errands for Eggman.

"Metal, could you get nuts and bolts?" Orbot asked holding a long list. Metal nodded then reached for a can of nuts and bolts. But his vision glitched out and his metal body started to going every direction.

"What's up with your metal friend?" The owner which is a walrus asked the two robots.

"Hey Metal, are you okay?" Cubot asked. Metal was shut off then back on flipping everything around him. The boom gang was around when Metal was on a rampage in the village.

"Metal is attacking!" Tails said.

"Ya we can see that." Knuckles commented. Sonic rushed to Metal

"Hiya Metal-head." Sonic greeted on top of a table that Metal was lifting. Metal scanned Sonic saying "Sonic the hedgehog. Kill." Metal spin the table with Sonic was on.

"Ha! You're too slow!" Sonic said behind Metal. Metal punched him but missed, then got spin dashed on the back.

"That was easy." Sonic commented dusting off dirt from his arms. But his metal copy got up and hissed? He raised his claw then swiped it to Sonic's neck but stopped when Shadow used chaos control and protecting himself with his inhibitor ring.

"You're lucky that I decided to save your behind for once." Shadow said then punched Metal away. Metal scanned Shadow saying "Shadow the hedgehog. Kill." He then felt somebody tapping his shoulder, he turned to see Knuckles then ground pounded to the ground. Metal scanned the echidna "Knuckles the echidna. Don't bother just wound." Metal raised up then about slash the echidna but got hit by a hammer. He scanned the pink hedgehog "Amy Rose. Don't bother just wound." Metal threw the pink hedgehog through a clothes store. She got out of a bundle of clothes and sees she's was wearing a red dress through a mirror

"Hmm...Nah." She took out the dress then put back to the battle. Sticks was on Metal's head trying to pull it out while growling like a hungry wolf. Metal rapid spin his head until Sticks was thrown off. Shadow growled while his body was glowing red.

"Time to end this!" He shouted and about to let out chaos blast

"Wait Shadow! If you use chaos blast then people around will get hurt!" Tails warned.

"I. Don't. **CARE**!" Shadow shouted to the young fox.

"You have a serious anger problem! Why can't you listen and trust us?" Tails asked. Shadow thought about for a minute

 _"I don't have an anger problem...Do I?"_ He remember the times he fought Sonic and other, remembering he let out a lot of his rage on them. He then sighs as his body turns to normal

"Alright fine." Shadow huffed with his arms crossed.

"Thanks for listening." Tails thanked with a smile. Shadow remember an old friend of his that almost looks like Tails. The black hedgehog saw Metal unleashed his red beam to Tails

"Fox look out!" Shadow pushed Tails out of the way, the beam hits square in the chest making him roll to a tree with the leaves fall on him.

"Shadow!" Everyone shouted. They heard him moaning with his left ear twitching. Everyone looked at each other then nodded

"Hey scrap metal!" Metal turned to see Sticks mocking him by making silly faces. While the double was distracted, Knuckles thrown Tails to the sky, Amy hit Sonic in his spin dash form with her hammer hitting him to the sky. Tails kicked the blue hedgehog coming very fast to Metal. Sticks smiled making Metal confused, he turned to see Sonic coming to him with the enerbeam ready. He then wrapped Metal around the beam until he shut down.

"Great job team!" Everyone high five except for Shadow that was now awake.

Now it was night, they were back at Tails' workshop.

"What a crazy day isn't it?" Sonic asked Amy.

"Ya I know. I wonder if there's more from today." Both chuckled then awkwardly stops with Sonic drinking punch and Amy looking another way playing with her hair.

"Hey look, a mistletoe." Sonic pointed out blushed.

"What? *Look up* Knuckles for the last time it's not Christmas yet!" The pink hedgehog shouted blushing. Shadow looked at them

"Can they just kiss already?" He said with Tails beside him.

"True. I'm 12 and I have a girlfriend." Tails said. (It's Zoey or how you spell her name :3)

Meanwhile in Eggman's lair.

Metal was fixing his broken hand with a blowtorch until he heard someone in his metal head.

"Metal Sonic. Can you hear me?" A voice hissed. "You're going to help me to rise again by collecting the crystals. But be cautious of everyone around you and don't let your creator know what you're doing. Got it?" Metal nodded if he could speak then he would say

"Yes, Master Lyric."

 **Finally done with this. I written this for about 3 days ahead so I won't get writer's block. And please don't yell at me just because I like "Rise of Lyric" and wrote this for its one year. And it's confirmed that season 2 of Sonic boom will come in 2016 which I'm excited X3 and question: Who's your favorite character in Sonic boom? I can't pick since I love almost every boom character. Happy birthday Sonic boom X3**


End file.
